This invention relates to fish attractants and, more particularly, to novel visual fish attractants that both visually attract fish and aid in the dispersion of traditional scent and taste attractants.
Various oil and water based fish attractants have been formulated and used as a means to attract fish and enhance the ability of both competitive and non-competitive fishing enthusiasts to attract and catch various species of fish. Such specialty formulations have been made for salt water and fresh water fish, and, in some instances, have attempted to simulate the taste and scent of such commonly used natural bait as crawfish, shad and shrimp. Typically, such formulations are in paste or liquid forms and are sprayed or otherwise applied onto lures or live bait. Other attractants have been made in solid form and are physically attached to the fishing line adjacent to the lure. Although such commonly used fish attractants have successfully capitalized on the scent and taste senses of fish, none has been capable of attracting fish by appealing to visual, scent and taste senses simultaneously. Nor has any commonly used fish attractant been easily dispersed in a controlled fashion.